Don't let the Flame Die Out!
by Arristo
Summary: What if Princess Bubblegum and Jake hadn't made it in time? When Finn and Flame Princess kissed and she burned through the earth, what if he went after her? And by himself too! Rating is K plus, but T content for character death. One-Shot


Hi! My name's Arristo, and this will be my first Adventure Time one-shot, so, I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Hey Flame Princess!" Finn called as he ran up to the young fire girl, clutching the piece of paper in his hand, who was standing in front of her wooden, burning house. "Hi Finn!" she answered back, smiling.

He came up to her and sighed. Seeing her made him feel all weird, but happy inside. Unlike earlier this morning. Finn frowned. Princess Bubblegum had talked to him, saying that he was her hero, and he couldn't see Flame Princess! _That was bogus! he thought angrily. She was trying to win me back? Well, no way. I'm done with her. _Luckily, he told Jake about it before he came here, and Jake told him that he wouldn't n let Princess Bubblegum find out if he was with Flame Princess or not. Not ever again.

Finn then shook out his thoughts. "So, Flame Princess... I, uh..." He felt his cheeks heat up. " I wrote you a poem. "Do you... wanna hear it?"

"Ooh! For me? Sure!" Flame Princess smiled. Finn blushed harder and cleared his throat, his face turning back to it's original color. With a deep breath, he started reading.

* * *

"_Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, t__ake some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, __Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make, __Bacon pancakes!_" Jake sang happily as he cooked the strips of bacon on the stove.

"Finn?" a voice rang out. Princess Bubblegum came up into the room. "Jake, where's Finn? Is he with Flame Princess?" she asked, out of breath from running. Jake looked at her and placed down the pan that he was about to move in order to flip the bacon. "Back up Bubblegum," he said threateningly. "That's his man's biz."

"Is he with her," said Princess Bubblegum, who was already getting very impatient. "Or. Not." she held out the crumpled paper that Finn had written a part of his poem on in front of Jake, who looked at it with anger, and he slapped it away. "You heartless monster," he said. "_Do you have any idea how much he's cried over you_? Finn deserves to be happy! Even if his poopin' face gets burned off! You should be ashamed!" Jake grabbed the box of pancake mix and threw it at her, who immediately dodged it, surprised.

"You're sick!" he cried. Princess Bubblegum was completely and utterly bewildered. What the glob was Jake talking about? Then it hit her. He and Finn think she's jealous! "What are you?- This isn't about some petty love triangle!" yelled Princess Bubblegum angrily.

* * *

"..._The gradation of your radiation is hypnotizing my eyes, your wavelengths are my weakness, your emissions are what I've been missing_," Finn recited his poem on his paper, watching Flame Princess blush immensely of happiness at the words he spoke. Suddenly, the paper in his hand disintegrated to ashes, but they both laughed, which soon ended with a sigh. Facing each other, they gazed into each other's eyes, their faces getting closer and closer.

Finn gazed into her beautiful, golden eyes, completely lost and unaware of his surroundings. He felt her heat becoming warmer and warmer as he leaned close. Flame Princess was in the same state, but of course, she stared into Finn's eyes. Nothing could break the moment that they were in.

Both closed their eyes slowly as they were mere inches apart from each other. Even if her lips burned his, he was too lust to feel the pain. However, neither noticed that smoke was coming from their lips, and Flame Princess was glowing brighter and brighter, until...

_BOOM!_

Finn felt himself being thrown back, landing on the ground nearby. His face was in pain, let alone it was burned, but he didn't "Flame Princess," he gasped. Quickly he crawled over to the hole and looked in, only to see a very bright Flame Princess burning through the ground, falling, waving her hands as if she was trying to grasp something.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn screamed. He would've dived in after her, but how would be get back up? Frantically, he searched through his backpack, grabbing the rope that he had inside for safe keeping. Then he grabbed a very large, round rock nearby, pushing it towards the hole. He tied the rope around his waist, and tied the other end of the rope on he rock.

Finn then took a deep breath, and he dived in.

His stomach felt like it was dropping as he descended into the ground, getting closer and closer to where Flame Princess was falling. He breathed heavily as the air became thinner and harder to breathe. Then, he landed with a thud on the solid ground.

Looking around, he spotted an unconscious Flame Princess, curled up into a ball, her body a complete light shade of blue, but her hair was still flickering slightly. "Flame Princess," he said, crawling to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond.

"Say something!" he held her in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." he gasped for air. He better get out of here before he ran out of oxygen to breathe. Cradling Flame Princess in one arm, he crawled over to the hole and gripped onto the rope, starting to climb up with all of his strength. He gasped again, his lungs beginning to burn, searching for oxygen.

Suddenly, as he pulled again to climb higher, he felt the weight of the rope loosen. It started piling up in his hand, and when he looked up, he saw the rock tipping over the edge and falling right towards him. Finn screamed and turned away, preparing to go back down, when he heard a large thud.

Finn looked up again to see the rock not falling anymore, but it had gotten stuck, and now it was covering the hole's only entrance and exit.

* * *

"Hurry!" cried Princess Bubblegum as Jake ran for his life. "There's not much time!"

Jake the dog ran, panting like crazy. After learning that Flame Princess was unstable, he knew Finn was in grave danger, along with the world if they didn't make it in time. _No, it's not too late_, Jake thought. _My buddy's going to be alright._

"Oh no..." Princess Bubblegum gasped, her eyes wide. Jake heard this and looked in front of him. He saw Flame Princess's house, but there wasn't even a tiny flame on it. And in front of the house was a large hole. But the worst part was that no one was in sight. "It's already happened..." breathed Princess Bubblegum. Jake skidded to a stop in front of the wooden house. "She must be at the core!" Princess Bubblegum cried.

"Where's Finn?" asked Jake, worried. Princess Bubblegum looked around and saw Finn's backpack. "Jake! Finn went after her!" she said. "What? To the center of the earth? Are you nuts?" Jake shouted. "Yes!" Princess looked at the hole that Flame Princess had made, and saw the rock covering it. "Hold on Finn!" Jake stretched out his arms and grab the rock, but he couldn't get a grip on it. It was like trying to get a quarter out of the drain.

"Wait, Jake stop! This is good! This rock is depriving the oxygen which will make the reaction stabilize! Flame Princess will go out."

"But, what about Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum watched the last of the flames go out on the wooden house. "Okay, the reaction should be calm enough. Hurry and dig that rock out! We've only got one minute. Any longer and Finn won't be able to handle the pressure and lack of oxygen and collapse!"

* * *

"Oh glob..." Finn gasped. His fingers loosened on the rope and he fell back down a short distance to the bottom, landing on the hard ground with Flame Princess on top of him. At this the rope snapped and fell with him, landing limp like a dead snake. "Oh glob..."

He placed Flame Princess on the ground gently, and went back to the hole. "_Help! Someone! We're trapped in here_!" he cried as loud as he could, not knowing that his cries were muffled by the rock. He coughed, gasping for air, or for his very life. His hope was lingering, thinking that there was no way out.

Finn turned back to Flame Princess, who was still unconscious. However, he squinted and his eyes grew wide, noticing that she was starting turning gray, the same color of ashes, and he knew that ashes came when a fire was completely burned out. So that meant...

She was dying.

"No... Please, not now..." he whispered. crawling over to her. What could he do now? His love was dying, and soon he would probably won't make it either. But he wasn't going to let anyone die in front of him. But how? What could he do? It felt as if there was nothing he could do to save her.

Unless...

Gently, he held her upper body in his arms, coughing again. "Please...*gasp* I need you... to be okay..." he gasped for more air and without any hesitation, he kissed her, but he breathed out, giving Flame Princess the last of his oxygen. He felt her warming up, and the heat on arms began to burn. He smiled slightly with relief, before he crumpled to the ground next to her.

The last thing he heard was a small sigh, and then a gasp from Flame Princess, letting him know she was alive, before he closed his eyes, letting his body fall limp...

* * *

"Huh?"

Flame Princess opened her eyes, moaning in confusion and pain. "What... happened..?" she mumbled. All she could remember was Finn kissing her and then falling through some hole. Then she felt someone, or something touched her lips and woke up again.

Wait, where was Finn..?

She sat up, and looked around, and gasped to see Finn lying in front of her, his eyes closed. A rope was tied around his waist, but the other end was snapped off. "Finn!" she cried. She crawled over to him and carefully looked at him. He had burnt marks all over his face and arms. She mentally slapped herself for that.

Quickly she crawled over to the opening, only to find the entrance sealed away by a rock, and the end of the rope was lying beneath it.

Flame Princess gasped for air as the lack of oxygen already started overcoming her. She coughed and wheezed as she struggled for air. She raised her am and shot out a flame, but it was too weak to burn a hole through the rock. She gasped for air and collapsed to the ground. Her body was beginning to turn blue again, so she didn't have much time.

_Was this really happening?_ she thought. _Was this really the end...? __No, it's not! _Flame Princess tried again and again, shooting flames out of her hand numerous times. Each one was weaker, but she kept trying, knowing she couldn't give up. But, soon, she became weak, too weak to conjure anymore flames._ I can't do it, Fla_me Princess thought_. I guess this... is the end..._

If it was, then she wasn't going to die. At least, not alone.

With the last bit of her strength, she crawled to Finn's body and wrapped her arms around him, curling into a ball as she turned completely blue. A small, red tear fell from her eye and again she coughed, her chest burning for air, but she was too weak to move. She hugged Finn tighter as she mustered up the strength to say,

"I... I love you... Finn..."

And as she closed her eyes, she would've sworn she heard Finn's voice say, "I love you too..." before everything went dark...

* * *

"Almost... got... it..." Jake said, trying to get a good grip on the rock with his stretchable arms. It wasn't so easy to grab a rock that was really stuck in the earth. He grew a little bigger again and finally, he managed yanked it out, throwing it behind his back. Jake shrank back to normal size, and ran to the edge. "Oh, I hope they're okay..." Princess Bubblegum muttered, worried. "It's been a while..."

"Hold on buddy, I'm coming to get ya." said Jake as he stretched out his arm and let it fly into the hole. "Umm... okay, they're in here somewhere... Oh! I feel something! No, two! It's them!" Jake quickly wrapped his arm around whatever he got and pulled the up at once. Princess Bubblegum watched as Jake placed Finn and FLame Princess on the ground. She gasped at the sight.

Finn's skin was hot pink, and he had third degree burns around his lips, cheek and arms. A little part of his hat was charred black, but it wasn't too bad. His eyes were still closed and his mouth hung slightly open. Flame Princess, however, was ash-colored all over her body. Her hair didn't flicker as it normally would and it hung loose, like how natural hair would. Her eyes too were closed, and she was clinging on to Finn as if it was for her life.

"Hey Finn, you alright?" Jake came up to Finn and shook him on the shoulders. "C'mon man, stop playing around. I know you're awake!"

"Let me see..." Princess Bubblegum came up to Finn and stooped down next to him. She didn't see his chest rising and falling. She placed a hand on his chest, but he wasn't breathing. Worried, she got his arm and placed two fingers on his wrist, checking his pulse. For a few seconds she waited, but then suddenly she gasped, dropping his hand.

"Oh no..." she breathed. Tears started forming in her eyes, and she slowly stood up. Quickly she checked Flame Princess's pulse, and got the same results as Finn. "No...Oh glob no..."

"PB? Are you okay? How are they?" Jake asked, noticing that the princess had gone stone silent.

She said nothing. She just stood there with her back on Jake, a few tears sliding down her face.

"They're just unconscious, right? Nothing like a little science to fix them up." Jake smiled, but it faded away as Princess Bubblegum didn't respond. "PB?"

"Jake, there's good news, and bad news," started Princess Bubblegum. "The good news is, Flame Princess's reaction was stabilized, and the world is not going to melt inside out." Jake sighed in relief. "And the bad news..." She turned around and faced Jake, tears falling down her face. "We've took too long. The lack of oxygen didn't let either of them make it..."

He stood there, confused. "So, you're saying is..."

"It's too late... They're gone..."

Jake's eyes widened in shock. "No... This- This has gotta be a joke... right?" he squeaked. Tears formed in his eyes and his lip quivered. Princess Bubblegum shook her head in response. "I'm so sorry Jake..." she started to cry. "No!" cried Jake, tears falling down his face. He ran to Finn's body and hugged him like crazy. "Finn! C'mon buddy please! You are not dead, you hear me? Not. Dead!" he shouted. And Princess Bubblegum could only watch, holding her head in her hands, sobbing. Not only did Jake lose his brother, but they had all lost their hero.

* * *

The funeral was arranged only three days after. The funeral was held in the Grasslands, on the tallest hill, where a tall, willow tree was, it's long, snake-like branches swung in the breeze. The sky was gray and dull with storm clouds, threatening to rain any moment now.

Pretty much everyone in Ooo showed up to pay their respects. Everyone in the whole land of Ooo, living things big and small, even Ice King, Gunter, and Susan Strong came to the funeral. All were dressed in fancy clothing, including Gunter, who simply wore a black bow tie. The only ones that didn't dress were the animals, since they don't wear clothing at all, Susan wore her normal clothing, for she didn't know about fancy clothes, and Ice King, who simply wore his tunic, but had a clip-on tie and had his hair handsome.

Everyone surrounded the willow tree as Jake, who was big, carried Finn and Flame Princess on his back. Both were cleaned, healed and properly dressed, though Finn's hat was kept on his head. He was dressed in a silk, black tuxedo, and black shoes. Flame Princess, who was still ash colored, was dressed in the most beautiful Fire Kingdom dress ever made. Her hair was combed and hung down. A beautiful jewel necklace hung around her neck and she wore slip-on, hot pink ballet flats on her feet.

Jake came up to the tree and silently dug a good-sized hole. Some had to duck because of the dirt flying around. Some of the Candy Kingdom Citizens carried a large coffin and placed it inside the hole. Jake then got Finn's body and placed it carefully inside the coffin. Then he got Flame Princess's body and placed it right beside Finn, their hands touching. Everyone awed as Jake shrank back to normal size.

A grave was already made just behind the hole, and it read:

_Here Lies  
Finn the Last Human and Hero  
and  
Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom_

_Both suffered through pain only to die for their love_

_May their souls rest in peace and harmony as they are forever together _

_Bonded by the unbreakable bond_

Peppermint Butler had carved that into the grave, which made everyone smile and cry. Jake sighed and was about to close the coffin when he reached back in and got Finn's hat, carefully revealing the human's shoulder-length, golden-colored hair. Jake held the hat against his chest and closed the coffin, taking a couple steps back, where a few roses were thrown on top of the coffin by the people, one being gray, which was obviously from Marceline. Jake turned around and filled the hole back up with dirt. He stepped back, holding Finn's hat as everyone, one by one, placed flowers on top of the grave, so at the end, it looked like a mini-garden.

Soon, the speeches were made, Jake being first. Tears were in his eyes as she said, "Finn, he was my brother, my best buddy. We were together since we were kids, and we would always stick together. And we did. We went around doing adventures and battles together, fighting monsters, saving princesses, kicking Ice King's butt," (Ice King complained loudly about this). "NO matter what, we were together, just me, him, and of course Beemo who is our roommate at our house. But then I got him together with Flame Princess, and they were completely made for each other. They hung out together, going out on dates, hugging a lot, doing a lot of fun things together,"

"But, when Princess Bubblegum told me that Flame Princess was unstable, I realized Finn was in danger, and when we both got there, they had both suffocated and, died. But they died together. And, somewhere, I know Finn is now happy with her." he sighed and walked off to the side, where Princess Bubblegum came up, wearing her best dress and her hair was sprinkled with glittering hair jewels.

"Thank you, Jake," she cleared her throat. "Finn, the hero, and the last human of all eternity. He was the greatest person anyone could meet. So kind and brave, helpful, goofy, a bit stubborn, but it was meant well. He would save anyone who was in trouble, whether it was the hardest thing to ever be one, or the most embarrassing (Some people chuckled quietly), but no matter what, he would do everything he could to save them. But, what I didn't know was that he had a crush on me," Gasps and murmurs echoed through the crowd. "Oh c'mon! He loved you? And I thought I wasn't the right age." Ice King complained, earning a loud quack from Gunter.

"Yes, he loved me. I thought is was simply a friend kind of love, but, no, he truly loved me. I was too stupid to not see it that way. So I guess that's why he met Flame Princess. I had told her father, The Flame King, to keep her inside that lantern because she couldn't handle enough romance, and if she was exposed to it, she would melt the world. But Jake got her out, and I guess she and Finn got together. I warned them, but they thought I was jealous. But then one day, I discovered Finn was writing a poem, and he, yelled at me." she held back a sob, wiping her face.

"He confessed to me about him loving me, and I didn't see it. And he was ready to move on, but it was like I was trying to get him back, and he said he was done, and walked away. That, was the last time I ever talked to him. And now, my only wish is that I can ask Finn, wherever he is, for his forgiveness. To forgive me, for being such an idiot, and trying to break away what really means to him. What is now with him somewhere, where he is happy.

The crowd stood speechless, some were crying.

"Thank you." she finished her speech ad walked off.

Soon everyone else made their speeches, including Marceline, LSP, Ice King, even Susan, (with a little help) and other close friends. When that was done, it began to rain, and Marceline and a few of her friends sang a song on he axe bass. She too cried, but she still did her best on the song.

And before anyone knew it, it was over. Everyone then started leaving, one by one, some paying their respects to Jake.

"Jake the Dog of the Grasslands," a deep voice suddenly boomed. Jake jumped and turned around to find Flame King, holding a very large umbrella over his head. Jake gulped nervously, wondering what the King would do.

Flame King walked up to him. "I am very angry and upset that my daughter has died, as you know, correct?" he said. Jake nodded slowly. Flame King continued, "And as you know, this would be an immediate death sentence, hm?" Jake trembled, really afraid. "But, I am glad she had managed to be free for once and to have loved someone, thanks to you, and Prince Finn of the Grasslands. And so I thank you, and may I give my condolences." And with that he left, flying back to the Fire Kingdom.

Jake simply stood there, shocked, until he sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't dead. Soon, everyone left, and Jake was alone, standing in front of the tree. He looked down at the grave silently, the rain soaking him. He heard a voice and turned to see Lady Rainicorn flying to him. "Hey, Lady..." he mumbled, tears coming to his eyes.

"죄송 꿀입니다. 핀은 좋은 친구와 영웅이었다." Lady Rainicorn soothed Jake in a comforting voice as she hugged Jake, who was now sobbing quietly. The rain lightened as they shared the embrace and soon Jake broke away. "C'mon Lady, let's go play the viola together," he said. Lady agreed and turned around to leave, Jake following behind. But before he did, he turned back to the willow tree as he heard two familiar voices laugh.

"See you in the afterlife, brother," he said. And as he was about to leave with Lady, he looked back behind him to see some of the clouds parting. Then, two people appeared, one a boy with a dark blue body, and one a girl, with a light blue body. "Hey Jake. We're gonna go find GP and Clarence. See ya, brother." said Finn. Flame Princess smiled and giggled, waving to Jake and the two took hands. A blue mist swirled around them ask they shared a kiss, and they both disappeared, descending to the 50th Death World.

Jake smiled and then turned away, clutching Finn's white bear hat in one hand and ran away to catch up with Lady Rainicorn, knowing the troubles ahead about how Ooo would now have only one hero, or maybe two or more, if he made new friends.

But Finn the Human would never be replaced, as he was the one and only true hero of Ooo...

* * *

Well there you have it. What'd you think?

R&R please!

~Arristo~


End file.
